


Someone Else's Love

by miss_hula_girl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_hula_girl/pseuds/miss_hula_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A secret relationship is threatened when a new person tries to step in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Secret Relationship

Hange walked calmly down the hall to the familiar room. Not her room, but the other one she spent an actual majority of her time in. She hated being so discreet and nonchalant about it, but that’s the way it had to be. Relationships with officers were forbidden, even if she was one herself. Yeah, she could see how it could complicate things, but that’s not how they worked. Once she closed that door, it was just the two of them. No Survey Corps, no ranks, no missions, nothing but them. She listened for the latch of the door, flipped the lock, then ran over, almost tackling the short man to the floor.

“Geez, take it easy!” Levi responded, turning around to hug her back.

“Sorry, it’s just so hard to go all day and not be able to do this! I just want to be around you, touch you, SOMETHING! It just drives me crazy!”

They held each other for a little bit. He, too, hated that they had to wait to show any kind of affection towards each other, but he’s pretty sure he handled it better than Hange.

It started as just a fling, something to get them through. People have needs, and when you don’t know who will be coming back alive after each mission, you tend not to get too close. It was just for fun, but developed into something more. The first time Hange realized how deep it had gotten, she was running for Levi outside the horses’ stables. She almost threw her arms around him right there, but caught herself before getting too close. She realized people would see them and that’s not something people could know.

Levi first realized it when Hange came back from a short mission. They were just researching some plants not too far away, nothing dangerous. But when he saw her coming back, a smile formed. A big one, an uncharacteristically big one. He had to turn away to hide it before anyone saw. Fortunately, he was mostly alone, so he’s pretty sure no one saw but her.

Things also got a little hairy in meetings as well. They never sat near each other, but with Hange’s long legs, she could almost always reach him. He’d usually just gently kick her away. They’d try to catch each other’s eye for a quick second, maybe smile when they realized the other one was watching. One meeting they ended up sitting by each other and wrote notes back and forth. They just scrawled things on their own paper for the other to see. It just looked like they were taking notes. They both were in for a shock when Erwin asked them to stay after though.

“What’s happening?” Hange asked, voice slightly shaking.

“Just act natural. We can deny anything. I already put the notes away when I cleaned up,” Levi whispered in reply. Honestly though, he was just as nervous.

“Now, I’ve got a problem, and I need you two to fix it,” Erwin began. He rested his backside against the front of his desk, arms crossed on his muscular chest.

“Whatever you want,” Levi answered, looking over to Hange. He realized she was pretty much frozen, so he nudged her. “Right?”

All she could do was nod, but at least she didn’t look petrified.

Erwin didn’t seem to notice as he continued. “I think there’s a problem in the barracks. They’re filthy. Levi, I want you on the recruits. Make them scrub until their fingers bleed.”

Levi looked stunned, but he had to answer him. “Um, ok. I’ll get them cleaned up. But why ask Hange to stay? That’s really the opposite of her area. Have you seen her room?”

She couldn’t argue the fact, but she really did want to know why she needed to hear this.

“I need her to check the female barracks. They don’t ever see your rooms, so they’d never know. I am predicting theirs are clean, but I need you to do a check for me, Hange.”

“Of course! I’ll get right on it!”

“Clean yours up while you’re at it. That’s all,” Erwin said as he headed back around his desk, waving his arm dismissively.

Levi and Hange almost ran out of his office and to Levi’s room.

“That was way too close,” Levi said, falling into his chair trying to catch his breath.

“Yeah, good thing he’s oblivious to anything but the matter at hand.” She paced back and forth across Levi’s room.

Once they realized that this relationship was sneaking into their work, they decided it was time to sit down for a serious talk. This couldn’t go on without some rules, boundaries, procedures. This was the Survey Corps after all. They both sat at Levi’s desk, as if they had been preparing for an actual meeting.

“We can’t act any differently in front of others. Even our friends,” Levi began.

“I got it. No touching, no telling looks, no ‘happy to see you’ smiles, nothing towards each other except comrades,” Hange agreed, begrudgingly. She was slouched down in a chair, legs sprawled out in front of her, arms crossed. Like a giant 2 year old.

Levi noticed her tone and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

“We don’t have a choice. I’m ok with keeping things going the way they are. I’m happy to, but we have to use discretion. If not, we could be kicked out, put in jail, or worse, harassed by the Military Police.”

She let out a chuckle at the last part. “Fuck them.” She sighed and sat up a bit. “I know, I know. It’s just hard. Feels like I have to deny everything when we’re outside of here.”

“Well, we kind of have to, but we’ll know how we really feel.” Levi leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, shitty glasses.”


	2. Late Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working late every night puts Levi in an awkward position

Even when Levi wasn’t in his room, Hange still snuck down there in the evenings. She knew he’d been working late with Erwin on some improvements to the long range scouting formation. Sometimes she was asked to help, but usually it was just the two of them. Honestly, she didn’t mind it some evenings. Especially after she’d been working all day. She’d soak in a bath, get changed into some more comfortable clothes, then curl up in his bed with a book or some notes. She inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of Levi left behind on his sheets and pillow. She’d fall asleep before he got back, but she knew he’d crawl in with her, curling up together.

One particular evening, after being locked in Erwin’s office with him pretty much all day, Levi was starting to wear down. All day looking at the formations, moving people, running scenarios, and testing theories. It was enough to even begin to wear Erwin out. He finally collapsed in his chair, closing his eyes for a moment.

“Ok, what happened when we shifted the right watch out an additional 50 yards?”

Levi came up behind Erwin to look at the formation from the right angle. He put his hands on the table, leaning over the diagram to get the best view. “Uh? Oh! They were out of range for the flares to be seen. It wasn’t going to work.”

Levi felt something touch his hand. He looked down to see a large hand almost covering his. _What the hell?_ Levi thought as he carefully slipped his back without making too much of a scene about it. _What was that about?_ He thought maybe Erwin wasn’t paying attention or didn’t realize what he did. Either way, Levi wanted to make sure it didn’t happen again.

He walked back around the table and flopped back down in his own chair. It wasn’t that late, he’d just been doing the same thing for too long. “Maybe we should take a break,” he suggested, rubbing the heel of his hands into his eyes.

“Yeah. Stepping away might be just what we need. Maybe something to help us relax,” Erwin suggested. He stood up and walked around to where Levi was. Levi, with his eyes still resting in his hand, wasn’t aware of where his superior went. “We’ve been working together a lot recently. Been nice to get this time together. Alone.”

Levi realized the voice was coming from behind him. What was he playing at? Next thing he knew, two strong hands were resting on his shoulders. Not just resting, rubbing. His commander was rubbing his shoulders. Levi just froze, not knowing how to handle the situation. Apparently he sat still for just a little too long, because the next thing he knew, the familiar voice was whispering in his ear.

“How can I help you relax?” he breathed in Levi’s ear. He felt the warm breeze from his words run down his neck, leaving a trail of goose bumps behind. If he was wanting to help him relax, this was doing the opposite. “How about this?”

Before Levi had a chance to realize what was happening, he felt Erwin’s warm lips on his neck. He had to put a stop to this now. He slid carefully away, out of his chair, and heading for the door.

“No. No. No, sir. I don’t know what made you think that, but that’s not what I meant when I said take a break. I don’t really do that with guys, uh, anymore. Not that I did it a lot, but I just prefer the other sex now. We may be done for the night. I’m going to go, maybe just go straight to bed.” Levi was practically falling over himself to get out of the door. Erwin stared at him like he had grown an extra head. Levi slid out the door without another word, then practically ran down the hall. He had to get outside, get some air. And he sure as hell wouldn’t be going straight to bed. He had to wash this feeling off.

He made it outside and decided to hide out in the barn for a bit. No one would be around the horses now, so he felt safe away from any prying eyes. Levi had to take some time to process this. He hadn’t pegged Erwin as into guys, although he guesses he could see it. Especially now. And why did he pick Levi of all people? Convenience? Just spur of the moment? Had he actually been planning it out? Is that why Hange was never invited?

Oh, and Hange. What would she think? She’d probably take it a lot better than he was. Honestly, she’d probably find it hilarious! Maybe talking about it with her would help. Yeah, that’d be nice. He imagined soaking in a bath with Hange, him telling her what Erwin did, and hearing her loud laugh. Yeah, that’s what he needed right now.

Levi knew she would be in his room, so he headed straight for her. A nice chat, a warm bath, maybe a massage (from Hange, no one else), and this whole thing would be a distant memory by morning. Sure enough, there she was. Curled up with a book, deep under the covers.


	3. Hurt and Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Hange finds out about.

“Good thing you’re up. The strangest thing just happened,” Levi entered the room and headed straight for his chair. He flopped down, but afraid to close his eyes and rub them, not after last time. Hange sat up and looked at him, confused. Not much shook Levi, so it was a little unsettling.

“What happened? You’re acting weird.” She moved to the edge of the bed.

“Erwin just tried flirting with me, I think. I suggested we take a break, then the next thing I know he was rubbing my shoulders and whispering in my ear!”

Hange sat there in shock. Erwin, touching Levi? That’s just crazy sounding.

Levi didn’t make eye contact with Hange, so he didn’t notice her expression. He continued, “He asked, ‘How can I help you relax?’ then kissed my neck! I just couldn’t believe what was happening! He talked about how nice it was to be spending all this time alone together and about relaxing. I didn’t really peg him for that kind of guy. Maybe he found out about my past relationships and thought he’d give it a try?” Levi kept rambling on, but Hange had quit listening.

“He rubbed your shoulders? Whispered in your ear? Kissing your neck?!? What the hell, Levi? Why would you let him do that? You two were supposed to be improving the scouting formation! Pretty sure that’s not part of it!” She was getting heated, but if you asked her, she probably couldn’t tell you exactly why, or at whom she was actually made at. All she knew was something was boiling in the pit of her stomach and starting to take over. And Levi was the only person around to feel the brunt of it right now.

He stared at her, not sure of how to respond. “Well, it wasn’t part of it. He just crept up on me. As soon as I realized it, I…”

“I can’t believe it! That’s totally inappropriate! And without provocation! And you! You let it happen! You just sat there! How long were you going to let it go? Just let him work his way down your neck? Even lower? God! I can’t even think about it! And just in his office? Anyone could have come in!”

Levi was beyond stunned. Was she really attacking him for what Erwin did? It took a few minutes, but Levi finally managed to muster a few words. “Are you…are you mad at me? Are you thinking I welcomed it? I left as soon as I realized what he was doing.”

Hange just stood there. Hands on her hips, lips pursed into a tight thin line, face redder than he’d ever seen it. Levi could see it, even though she tried not to face him. He’d seen her get mad, but this was one of the worst. “I just can’t process it. Why would he…why would you…why, no, how did this happen? How can it be ok?”

Levi got up and walked over to her. He came up from behind and began to wrap his arms around her waist. She flinched, and pushed his arms away.

“Please don’t touch me,” was all she whispered, and took a couple steps forward. It wasn’t a calm whisper; it was fury mixed with hurt. What and who she was furious and hurt by wasn’t totally clear in her head, but she was. They were mixing together and lashing out at whomever, whatever, was nearby.

Levi stood there, shell shocked. He knew it was an odd situation, but he never expected this kind of reaction. He knew she was hurt, even felt betrayed, but it should be directed towards Erwin, not him. He knew that if he could comfort her and bring her down, she’d see this.

“I need to leave,” she said firmly. She picked up her books and headed towards the door.

Levi surprised himself, calling after her. “Wait, we can just talk about it! I just need you to see I wanted no part in it. I just wanted to come back to you!”

“I can’t right now.” And she was right. She knew her head was spinning and nothing was making sense. Blame, hurt, betrayal, confusion, even love. They were all mixing together and firing out at will. She left partly because she couldn’t properly process anything, and partly because she didn’t want to mess things up, say something (else) she might regret later. She left Levi standing in the middle of his own room, door slammed shut.

Levi didn’t know what to do. He thought about going after her, even started to, but knew once she was like this, it was going to take a while to get down. All he could do was tell himself that she was confused. She didn’t handle her emotions well, and this whole secret relationship thing was really taking a toll on her. Hopefully she’d rest and see thing more rationally in the morning. In the meantime, Levi made some tea and ran water for his bath. Seems he had to do it by himself tonight.

Hange quickly walked down the hall, to where, she wasn’t quite sure yet. She just walked. And walked. And jogged, then ran. Out the dormitories, between the buildings, ending up in her office. She slammed the door shut and leaned against it. Her anger was starting to dissipate, but sadness was creeping in. She slid her back down the door as her body began to convulse with sobs. Silent at first, but getting more vocal as she reached the floor. Hange curled up in a ball, hugging her knees as tear fell to the dirty wood floor.

When she got ahold of herself enough to stand up, she walked over to her desk. Hange imagined she might sit there and get some work done, but deep down she knew it wasn’t going to happen. After the evening’s events, she laid her head on her desk, closed her eyes, and drifted off. She knew she’d deal with leading partner in this tango tomorrow.


	4. Morning Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange has to meet with the one who, in her eyes, is messing everything up.

Hange woke up to the sun falling across the side of her face. She sat up, stiff and sore, from sleeping laid over her desk. She had to remember why she fell asleep there and why this pit was in her stomach. Oh yeah, Levi and Erwin. As her mind began to clear, she thought more about what Levi had told her, how he described it, and how she reacted. She was beginning to realize she possibly blew up at the wrong person, but was so glad she left when she did. She thought about what Erwin did and how she really felt about it. Hange tried to reflect logically, but something inside of her sparked up again when she pictured Erwin that close to Levi. Dwelling more on it just fanned the flame.

Mike interrupted her thinking when he knocked and came in. “Thought you were in here. Erwin wants a quick meeting. He wants to know what you’ve decided about your budget for the next expedition. Come on.”

Great, now she has to meet with him. She huffed a “Fine,” to Mike and gathered her paperwork. As they left the room, she slammed the door and stomped around him.

“Something’s not right. What’s going on?” Mike inquired. He figured this much, finding her asleep in her office, but he thought some more probing might be necessary.

“Let’s just get this over with. I don’t want to deal with _people like him_ today.” Hange muttered as she continued at double speed down the hall. Mike was running to keep up with her. He didn’t have time to respond before arriving at Erwin’s door. She flung the door open and stormed in, Mike still working to stay with her.

“Good morning, Squad Leader. Working late last night? Mike took a while to find you,” Erwin smiled at her.

“Here,” she said as threw her stack of papers down on his desk. She thought for a minute that if she could just pass the papers over to him and get out, she’d be ok, but her exit was interrupted.

“You don’t have to rush off. Sit down, have some tea.” Mike brought a tray over and sat it down. He walked back over to Hange and starred at her for a minute. He knew she was mad at someone, but who? Levi probably. She didn’t smell like him, like she usually does. They usually spend the night together, and since she slept in her office and was obviously upset, it was the most reasonable conclusion.

Hange stopped dead in her tracks. _He wants me to stay? Then he’s asking for it._ She held it in for as long as she could, and the longer she was in his presence, the more it was boiling up inside of her.

“Ok, I’ll stay,” she responded without turning around. She took one more deep breath, feeling he calm leave her body. “But if I do, do you think you could control yourself? Maybe a little professionalism with your subordinates? Perhaps we should establish some boundaries before we meet?”

Erwin stopped mid sip of his tea, confused. “Well, I could just stay over here. Is that what you want me to do?” he responded with a little chuckle.

“Fucking man stealing bastard,” she mumbled under her breath.

Mike’s ears perked up at the comment, a figurative light coming on. Erwin and Levi? Is that what she was insinuating? Or did she know something he didn’t?

“Yeah, actually that’d be great,” she continued turning around to face him. “Honestly though, all my stuff for my budget is there for you to _massage_ through. You know, if you need to _relax_ later. I don’t really have time for people like you today.”

Hange pushed the chair that was in front of Erwin’s desk farther up, causing it to actually hit his desk. The tea in the extra cups sloshed a little, spilling on the tray. As she turned around to leave, she mumbled something else, inaudible to Erwin, but perfectly clear to Mike.

“Just fucking shit up everywhere. Can’t just let things be.”

She flung the door open, then slammed it shut as she left. Erwin looked at Mike, confused.

“What the hell was that about? I know she doesn’t like talking about the budget, but that was overkill,” he continued sipping his tea, bemused about the whole situation.

“Not real sure,” was all Mike could say, but he had a general idea. Hange and Levi he knew about. He was about the only person who did. It was hard to ignore, though, when he lives right next to Levi. But what was this business about Erwin and Levi? Was Erwin trying something? Did Levi let it happen? It was hard to tell with Hange’s reaction, but he had to get to the bottom of it. “I’ll see if I can get something out of her.” He headed out down the hall towards Hange’s office.

* * *

 

When Hange reached her office, she tried to slam the door again, but didn’t realize she had a shadow. Of course, her faithful assistant, Moblit.

“Oh, sorry,” she huffed with no apologetic tone.

“I’ve been trying to catch you since Erwin’s office. Heard you in there. Budget talks not go well?”

“Never made it to the talks. Couldn’t be around him. Just dropped the stuff off and left.” Hange made her way back to her desk, flopped in her chair, and began sorting through papers again.

“Well, then what’s going on? You said something about fucking shit up, just thought he messed with your plans again. Wait, did you stay all night here?” Moblit realized things didn’t look right. She was wearing what could have been sleep clothes. They weren’t work clothes, anyway. And her hair looked like she slept on her desk, a look he was well aware of.

“Uh, yeah. Just needed some place to go last night,” she nonchalantly responded, still moving papers around, but more just to look busy now.

“Why not stay with Levi?” Moblit asked simply. He knew about them, but only from little clues. He was the only one with her as much as Levi, so he was bound to hear things.

Hange froze. “Wha- well, uh. Why-why would I stay with him?” she managed to stutter out

“I know about you to. I don’t say anything because you work so hard to keep it quiet, so I just pretended I didn’t know, but I’m getting the feeling something isn’t right.”

“I don’t what you’re talking about. There’s nothing…I mean, that’s to say we are just comrades. Coworkers, friends maybe.” She paused and looked Moblit in the eye. He knew her as well as Levi did, so there was no talking her way out of it.

She sighed, “Fine. Yes, we’re together.”

“And you’re mad at Levi and Erwin because…?” Moblit began for her.

“I’m not mad at Levi. Well, I got mad at him last night, but I’m not really mad _at_ him. I’m more angered by Erwin.”

“And what did Erwin do to anger you?”

“He was flirting with Levi,” Hange dropped her head and murmured.

“What? How? What was he doing? Did Levi take it?”

“Levi said he rubbed his shoulders, whispered in his ear, and then kissed his neck. He said he left as soon as he could get away. It still upsets me though. I can’t imagine anyone touching him like that, especially Erwin! I know Levi didn’t welcome it and he tried to stop it. And when it didn’t stop, he left. And now I feel bad for yelling at him and leaving him last night. I was so mad, and he was the only one around and now I’ve screwed things up too!”

Hange collapsed over her desk, feeling her tears sting her eyes. It was like the cork finally popped out and everything else came flowing out of her.

This went deeper than Moblit expected. He reflected aloud, for both of their sakes. “Ok, so you’re upset for two reasons. 1, You’re upset at Erwin for trying something with Levi. And 2, you’re upset with yourself for throwing it all back at Levi. Now that we have broken it down, we can work with this.”

Hange looked at him with almost a look of relief. “Yeah, that’s exactly it. So what can we do?”

“Well, neither one is going to be easy, but let’s start with Levi. You may be able to handle him better than Erwin at the moment. We saw where that landed you.”


	5. Mike and Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike finds out everything from Levi

Mike turned the corner, trying to find where Hange went when he ran right into the next best thing, Levi. He was walking down the hall, head down, not watching where he was going.

“Oh, sorry Mike. I didn’t see you. Hey, have you seen Hange? She wasn’t in her office earlier or outside.”

“Actually, I do know, but I need you first,” Mike replied, taking Levi by the arm and leading him down the hall to Levi’s office.

“What the hell? I just need to talk to her!” Levi tried to pull back, but while he was called humanity’s strongest, Mike was actually physically stronger. Much stronger. He drug Levi along with little effort all the way to his office. Mike opened the door, tossed Levi in, then followed, closing the door behind him.

“What the hell happened last night?” Mike jumped right in. He didn’t have time for beating around the bush. Also, he liked Levi and Hange. They complimented each other well, so he didn’t want to see his friends like this.

“What do you mean? Nothing happened. Now, if you’ll move your titanous body, I have to find Hange.”

“That’s what I mean. Hange about bit Erwin’s head off this morning in budget talks, and it wasn’t even about the budget. Want to tell me what that’s about, or do I need to keep probing?”

Levi stood with his arms crossed by his desk, looking out the window. His face dropped. That’s what he meant. He kind of figured that to begin with. He was pretty sure Mike knew about them. He was almost certain. He wondered what Hange had said for Mike to figure out something happened last night.

“Erwin just crossed some boundaries. I wasn’t comfortable with it, so I left. Then when I told Hange, she was upset. Think she was just hurt and not sure what to do about it. She left last night. I just went to bed because I knew she wouldn’t be able to talk tonight, but when I went to her room then her office and she wasn’t in either, I started to worry.”

“No, she was in her office, she was just probably in Erwin’s when you came by.” Mike got comfortable in one of Levi’s chairs, crossing his legs and reclining. He wanted Levi to know he wasn’t going anywhere. “Slept there all night. She even came to the meeting this morning in her sleep clothes. Just tossed the budget on the desk and tried to leave. Then started going on about professionalism, controlling himself, and establishing boundaries. I heard a few things she mumbled, but I never found out what happened.”

 _So she is still mad_ Levi thought. He uncrossed his arms and walked the rest of the way around his desk to flop down in his chair. “You know we’ve been spending a lot of time working trying to make some improvements to the long range scouting formation. I don’t know if he just took a chance, thought I was sending him signals, or what. But well…”

Levi relived the events of last night. They felt so far away, yet so close. He really was done replaying the night, but if it helped out his current situation, then he was all for getting it out. Each time he thought it through again, it wore him out even more. It wasn’t traumatic or anything, but the feelings of last night just hit him again. Trying to figure out what was happening, then trying to rush out of his office as soon as possible. The slight frantic feeling of trying to get out of a possibly bad situation as quickly as possible.

By the time Levi finished, Mike was at the edge of his seat, mouth hanging open. He couldn’t believe what he just heard. Looking back, though, he could see him doing these things. It was also a wonder that Hange didn’t just walk in and punch him this morning though. For Hange, she showed great restraint. He had to make sure to keep them separated because she probably wouldn’t be able to hold that force back much longer.

Mike jumped up and headed for the door like someone had just lit a fire under his chair.

“Where are you going?” Levi jumped up to follow him.

“You. Stay here. I’ve got somethings to do,” Mike responded heading out the door not even looking back. “I mean it, don’t intervene!”

“Don’t intervene in my own issues??”

“Yes!” Mike shouted from the other side of the door.

Mike ran down the hall, intending to end up at Hange’s office. Instead, he got the next best thing (story of his morning). As before, rounding a corner, he ran into someone. This time it was Moblit. Perfect.

“Moblit! Have you talked to Hange this morning?”

“Yes! I was just on my way to talk to the captain. Wait, what are you doing?”

“I just came from Levi. I take it you’re trying to help our love birds too.”

Moblit sighed, “I pretended not to know for so long. But I had to step in now.”

“How’s Hange? She was pretty mad leaving Erwin’s office.”

“She’s a little better. She told me what happened, then started crying because she felt bad that she went off on Levi. Now she’s passed out again on her desk. Do you have a plan?”

Mike thought for a minute, then grabbed Moblit.

“Well, a change in my original plan. We’re going straight to Erwin. I was ok with leaving this little relationship a secret, but now it’s affecting other people.”

“Wait! What do you think Erwin is going to say?”

“No clue, but we’re about to find out.”


	6. Breaking the News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moblit and Mike break the news to Erwin

Mike knocks on the door with a worrisome Moblit closely behind. “Sir, we need to talk to you.”

Erwin was standing by the window, watching the activity outside. He told them to come in, then turned around to greet them. “Mike _and_ Moblit. What do you gentlemen need?”

The two men looked at each other, Moblit nodding his head towards Mike, implying he wanted him to start.

“Well, we’ve figured out what is going on with Hange. It has to do with Levi.”

Erwin looked at them, slight confusion starting to take over his face.

Moblit continued, “You see, sir, they’re kind of in a secret relationship. Mike and I are the only ones that know. Mike is next door to Levi and I spend enough time with Hange to pick up on things.”

“What kind of relationship? Like best friends? Or…”

“Boyfriend and girlfriend, sir,” Moblit corrected.

Erwin didn’t want to jump to that, but figured that’s where they were going with it. He just stared at them, so Mike continued.

“Apparently Hange was really hurt after she heard what happened last night between, you and Levi.” Mike and Moblit both avoided eye contact with Erwin as Mike cleared his throat. Apparently Erwin was a little ashamed too, because he began fidgeting with the papers on his desk.

“She was upset and took it out on Levi, that’s why she slept in her office last night,” Moblit picked up where Mike left off. “She’s worried now about Levi, but she’s really upset with you.”

“Pissed actually,” Mike took his turn. “I could tell as soon as I went into her office this morning.”

“She broke down after the meeting because she was so worried about Levi. Pretty much cried herself back to sleep.”

Erwin stood there, hands flat on his desk, letting all this information roll over him. However, now that he thought about it, there were signs. Maybe he just didn’t care to acknowledge them, but they were starting to become obvious now. They rarely sat by each other in meetings, but were always messing with each other. And when they did sit by each other, they tended to take more notes than usual, as if they were writing to each other. It also seemed like they always showed up together, looking like they were hiding something. Typical for Hange, but strange for Levi. He felt like an idiot now. And, oh God, so bad!

“Did I screw things up?” he asked without looking up.

Mike and Moblit just looked at each other, unsure.

“Oh. Oh, no.” Erwin began to worry. He was just hoping for a little fun, stress relief that night. Not to destroy a wonderful thing he didn’t even realize was there.

Moblit spoke up first this time. “I’m sure things will get worked out, but Hange just may need some time.

“I need to go talk to her!” Erwin stood up and started heading to the door.

Moblit and Mike jumped in front of the door, blocking his way.

“Not a good idea, sir!” Moblit interjected. “She’ll tear you open. While she was tearful over how she treated Levi, she’s not so sad about the way she treated you. I would avoid her for a bit.”

Erwin was a little surprised at his bluntness, but said ok and backed up.

“Let us talk to her and Levi and straighten them out first. Then we’ll work on you.” Mike was making up the plan as they went. “I’ll go talk to Levi and Moblit will take care of Hange.”

Erwin nodded and headed back to his desk. Mike and Moblit slipped out the door and started to go their separate ways, but Moblit froze. Mike stopped and sighed.

“What is it, Moblit?”

“Well, um, usually Levi helps me out when Hange gets like this. I tend to fear bodily harm when she’s really upset. While talking about Levi she was fine, but I worry that when Erwin gets brought up, I won’t be able to keep her from doing, um, something possibly dangerous.”

Mike thought about this for a minute and realized Moblits fears were probably warranted. Once she’s worked up, there’s no stopping her.

“Good point. We’ll tackle Hange first together. Then Levi. He’s been pretty level headed this whole time. Let’s get those two back on terms, then we’ll deal with Erwin.”


	7. Putting Hange in her Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Moblit have to face down Hange and try to straighten her out

When Mike and Moblit arrived at Hange’s office, she was up arranging papers on her desk. Her hair a disheveled bed head mess, still in her sleep clothes, looking like she just woke up. Her eyes were puffy and a glassy, but the tears were gone. They weren’t sure what they were stepping into, but they were ready for anything.

“Oh, hi guys,” she said nonchalantly, glancing up for just a moment before diving back into her work. She apparently was looking for her journal because once she found it, she sat back down with her pen ready to start writing. “I’ve got a lot to do now, so if you need something get it out or get out.”

That’s the kind of mood she was in. They both looked at each other, realizing they may be in for a harder time than they thought. It was Mike’s turn to nod to Moblit to get it started.

“Um, well, Squad Leader. We wanted to talk to you. About, um, _last night_.” He whispered the last part, turning to Mike for back up.

“Talk about what? I fell asleep getting some work done, dropped off my budget paper work this morning, took a little nap, and now I have things to do, so good day!” Hange didn’t realize how much Mike knew, so she tried to make it obvious to both of them that she didn’t want to talk about anything that could have been related to last night.

“Hange, sit.” Mike was done with this. If she wasn’t going to address it, he was. “We all know what’s going on. Now you know Levi is going to forgive you. He understands you weren’t mad at him and that he didn’t want that attention. But, you can’t avoid Erwin forever.”

Hange froze for a minute, pondering it all. Finally, she calmly replied “You’re right. I could just beat the shit out of him and get it over with.” She put her papers down and began walking towards them.

“Wrong answer. Talk first, then beat ass later if you want.” Mike quickly instructed grabbing one arm, Moblit the other, and escorted her back to her desk, sitting her down in her chair. They backed up, keeping an eye on her. They knew her calm was a bad sign and braced for the moment she lost it.

She stared at her desktop, last bits of restraint breaking away. “If you two do not leave my office, we’re going to have a problem.”

“We already have a problem,” Moblit said quietly. Which was apparently the wrong thing to say as that was it. Hange picked up her cold cup of tea and hurled it at his head. Moblit had to drop quickly to avoid it.

“It’s not me that has a problem, it’s him! Don’t fucking turn it back on me!” she shouted at them, slamming her hands on her desk as she stood up.

“He didn’t know. He feels terrible about it now and wants to help fix it,” Moblit tried to be the calm to bring her back down, but his words weren’t what she wanted to hear.

“Here’s how he can fix it: stay the fuck away! He couldn’t feel bad enough. It’s not in his nature to feel for someone else. He could have cared less about Levi, he just wanted to feel good himself!” Another cup flew towards him, this time narrowly missing his left thigh. This could go on for a while as she had enough shit on her desk to continue throwing all day.

“Hange, I’m giving you to the count of 3 to calm down.” Mike had had enough. He spoke softly but firmly.

“I’m not fucking calming down for you or anyone!” This time it was a book, nearly missing Mike.

No counting now, he looked at Moblit and nodded. Moblit sighed and said, “Sorry Squad Leader, but it’s for your own good.”

They both came at her, one from each side of the desk. Mike grabbed her and plopped her in her chair. Moblit pulled out some rope (last second grab just in case) and tied her to her chair.

“What the hell is wrong with you two?” She pushed and twisted against the ropes, unable to budge.

“We need to ask what is wrong with you. I almost got hit in the head with a book. Your poor assistant almost took 2 teacups to the head and leg. It’s time for you to shut up and listen for a while.” Mike walked back around the desk, leaving Moblit by Hange’s side to keep an eye on her.

“Now, you know how much Levi cares about you, and he knows, like you, he doesn’t want anything to ruin this relationship.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know. I really want to talk to him because I want to talk about us last night,” Hange focused on Levi, which calmed her down.

“Yeah, no. Not yet. We have this bigger issue first. Now, I know you see him as self-centered, ‘sacrifice your beating heart,’ in charge Erwin. Which is mostly true,” Mike reflected on Erwin. He works with him enough to know that. “However, he’s not in the business of destroying a relationship between 2 people he cares about. And yes, he has the capacity to care about others.”

Hange was huffing and puffing, like a pouting child. All she wanted to think about was cold, heartless Erwin. She didn’t want these other thoughts spoiling that image.

Mike continued. “Now, you can sit there and pout all you want, but bottom line is he feels bad and wants to make things right.”

Mike looked at Moblit, trying to encourage him to chime in. “Yeah. And you can either go talk to him like a grown up, or we can leave you tied up here and force you to listen.”

Hange had stopped her tantrum and calmed down a bit. She was pondering things through. She might have agreed to go talk to him like a civilized human, given enough time to get herself together, but something interrupted her thoughts.

Knock, knock!

“Squad leader? Mike, Moblit? Can I come in? I have somethings I want to say.”

The only sound heard in Hange’s office was Mike as he dropped his head and muttered.

“Shit.”


	8. Hange and Erwin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange and Erwin finally come face to face with the situation

Knock, knock!

“Squad leader? Mike, Moblit? Can I come in? I have somethings I want to say.”

The only sound heard in Hange’s office was Mike as he dropped his head and muttered.

“Shit.”

Mike knew she was so close to being ready, but Erwin jumped the gun. He couldn’t have waited 5 more minutes. Moblit looked at Mike, terrified. He knew it too. If they thought she was mad before, him showing up before she was ready just caused the last bit of calm to leave her body.

“Not a good time, sir,” Moblit responded, not breaking his stare with Mike.

However, Hange had her own thoughts on the matter.

“No, no. Come on in. I’m ready to talk right now. In fact, I have a lot to say to you…sir.”

Mike and Moblit froze. Her voice sounded calm, but it was a frightening calm. And it terrified both of them.

Erwin opened the door and entered the room. He could have physically pushed the tension out of the way as he walked, but he continued, closer and closer to Hange’s desk. As he walked, Hange let loose.

“You!!! This is all your fault! Couldn’t keep it in your pants! Didn’t care where you got it from or who you hurt! Selfish as always!”

Hange was pulling tight against the ropes again. Mike and Moblit pulled her back down into the chair as Erwin approached the front of her desk. He stood tall, like the soldier she’s always seen, cleared his throat, and spoke when they finally got her back down.

“There seems to have been a misunderstanding. And I may have mis-“

“A misunderstanding? You’re calling this a misunderstanding?! Want to know what I call this?! Unprofessional! Immature! Just wanting some action. Taking advantage of someone under you. Had it not been someone like Levi, would they have felt comfortable leaving? You could have easily taken advantage of someone! And you know what that is? Taking advantage of your power to get what you want?! Selfish!”

Her voice wasn’t just loud, it was strong, powerful. Backed with not just anger, though. There was hurt. Erwin’s eyes got big. _Is this how I’m thought of? That’d I throw my position around to get what I want?_

He dropped his head, still maintaining his posture, and began to speak, a little quieter now.

“I see what you’re saying. It looks like I wanted some, uh, stress relief, so I took advantage of the situation. It appears as though I took advantage of the long working hours and close conditions to try something. However, that was never what I intended the appearance to be.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Her voice had dropped in volume, but the maintained the intensity. “When you’re in a position of power, you have to be aware. Aware of everything, especially of appearances! Erwin Smith, you are not playing with toy soldiers in some little game. You have to remember that, on and off the fields. If that’s what you want from someone, you have to gain that level of trust.”

Erwin shook his head, letting Hange’s words run through his head. “Trust is something my soldiers give me freely when they dedicate their hearts to the Survey Corps. They trust me to lead them into battle in the best way. Obviously I don’t have that other level of trust with them. But I thought I’d have that with Levi, and the comfort that if he said no, I would stop.”

“Don’t even-“

Erwin raised his voice this time to talk over Hange. “And had I known what was going on, the thought would have never crossed my mind. I consider Levi not only one of my best in fighting, but one of my best friends here. You as well. I work with both of you so closely, it was inevitable. Which is why I wouldn’t have come between you two.”

Hange was still staring him down, not sure what she should think. She pulled against the ropes less and less, until she was resting back in the chair again. She let out a huge sigh, finally collapsing in it.

Without looking up, she finally just said, “Why, Erwin?”

He dropped his head. “Selfishness. Just wanted some companionship in this world. Like you. But I wanted instant gratification. I won’t delve into my personal life anymore. I do like that to remain personal, like you.”

Hange sat unmoved in her chair. “Have you talked to Levi today?” she asked quietly.

“No, I haven’t seen him.”

There was a silence in the room, but a calmer one now. As if the fog of tension had lifted. But the fog dissipating didn’t reveal sunshine.

“He hates me now.” She was almost whispering now. Her temper. She usually could focus it on something worthwhile, but she was just caught off guard. She exploded and hurt everyone in the process. “All he wanted was to let me know what happened and for support, and I threw it back at him. As if it was his fault.”

“He didn’t let it go anywhere. I’m sure he told you that. He got up and left. I guess he did realize what it would look like. And all he wanted was to get back to you. I see that now.”

“Oh, God!” Hange slumped forward even more, tears starting to stream down her face.

Moblit rushed to untie the ropes and try to comfort her while Mike just watched.

“Way to go, sir. Making things better all around,” Mike commented.

“Oh, that probably didn’t help the situation. Let me go get Levi and-“

“No, I’ll go. I think we’ve had enough of our personal lives on display, even if it has been in front of two people who apparently already knew.” Hange glared back and forth between Moblit and Mike.

Mike rolled his eyes. “To be fair, Levi’s room is right next door. It’s hard not to hear your voice. And the only person you’re with more than Levi is Moblit. It was only a matter of time before we both knew. The real question is, how did you not?” Mike turned to Erwin, his hair brushing across his face from flipping his view so quickly.

“I don’t pay attention to that. I couldn’t even tell you who could tolerate each other and not. But looking back I guess I can see some signs.”

Hange walked past Erwin heading to the door, making it obvious she still was not ok with him by making the widest circle possible around the room. “This is going to be the hardest part,” she lamented as she left her office, unsure of what she was about to face.


	9. Levi and Hange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple finally reunites, but will Levi be willing to accept her apology?

Hange took her time walking down to Levi’s office. It was almost lunch time by now, but hopefully he hadn’t left yet. All the different scenarios played through her mind. Would he talk to her? Would he listen to her? Would he even let her in his office? Would he just hug her and not expect a word out of her? She could only hope, but she tried to be ready for anything.

Before she realized it, Hange was stopped in front of his door. She did their special knock quietly, uncharacteristically quiet. To her surprise, the door opened, Levi standing right there.

Levi looked at her, then stepped back to invite her in. He was quiet, but not cold. Hange walked in and stood in the middle of the room, fidgeting with her hair. Levi walked past her and got comfortable on the couch. He gestured to her to come sit, but she wasn’t ready. Hange had to get it all out first.

“I’m sorry.” She started out like she rehearsed, but she could feel things falling apart. “Levi, I’m so sorry. For so many things.”

She stopped and sighed. Crying was not her thing and she’d done enough of it today as it was. She took a minute to regain her composure, then continued.

“I should have stopped and listened to you last night instead of letting my emotions take over. You were telling me something that happened to you and needed support. I threw it back in your face and blamed you. I was angry and just took it out on the closest person. I know I need to work on that. If I could, I-“

Levi wrapped his arms around Hange, breaking her rehearsed speech. “Shut up, shitty eyes. I know you’re sorry, but I also know you had to figure it all out on your own. Just surprised it took you all day.”

Hange wrapped her arms around Levi, actually thankful she got out most of what she wanted to say.

“Well, that didn’t take me all morning. We had a little meeting in my office,” she responded finally pulling away.

“Wait, who? What kind of meeting? Did I miss something important?” Levi was confused. Mike made him stay here, so did he miss a meeting he was supposed to be at?

“Um, not that kind of meeting. More of the meeting of the personal lives. Me, Mike, Moblit.” She paused, then, “And Erwin.”

“Levi glanced at her suspiciously. “And what was the body count”

Hange sincerely smiled for the first time today, “Well if Mike and Moblit hadn’t tied me to the chair, there might have been 3. But the spared Erwin. And themselves.”

“Wait, what?!” Surely she was kidding.

“I might have lost my temper again. They may have saved Erwin’s life. Pity too. I wouldn’t have minded taking over command.”

“Now I don’t know if you’re kidding.” He stared at her, as if trying to figure it all out.

She let out a laugh this time. “The tying up, yes. Killing Erwin and taking command, no.”

Hange let her smile fade away, thinking again.

“I felt hurt, betrayed by Erwin. I realize he didn’t know about us. We’ve had to keep it a secret. It just wouldn’t look right. But the thought of him touching you like that, even thinking about doing anything to you, it just. I don’t know, like he was pulling my heart out and throwing it down. And then I lost it. On you, on Mike and Moblit, on Erwin. And once I realized what had happened, I was scared. I worried about you all morning. About what I did to you. You didn’t deserve any of it.”

Hange finally made her way to the couch, as if finishing her apology drained the last bit of energy from her. She plopped down, then titled and laid down. With her eyes closed and hands covering her face, more words started falling out. Involuntarily this time.

“I’m so so sorry. I love you so much and don’t know what I’d do if I messed things up to where I couldn’t fix them.” Hange’s eyes suddenly popped open, hands over her mouth, when she realized what she just said. She just told him she loved him. For the first time. All she could do now was groan and roll over, facing the couch curled up in the fetal position.

Levi was glad she rolled over. He really didn’t want her to see him like that. Face burning red, a big smile spreading across his face. And he swear she could probably hear his heart beat it was so loud. He regained his composure, then sat down beside her head on the couch.

As Levi brushed the hair from her face, he kissed her temple and whispered, “I love you too.”

Hange turned to smile at him, then put her head in his lap. However what should have been a quiet, calming moment turned into a celebratory one. A voice from the hall broke the silence.

“They really are in love! You were right, Mike!”

Levi and Hange froze.

“What the actual fuck?” Levi said, staring at the still open door.

“Damn it, Erwin, shut up!” Mike hissed.

“How long have you been out there?” Hange shouted. She wasn’t about to move, but she had a feeling she was going to.

“Since the hug,” another familiar voice answered.

“Shhhh! Moblit!” Erwin and Mike hushed Moblit together.

“Oy, get in here or leave, you idiots!” Levi shouted back at them.

Erwin peeked in to grab the door to close it.

“I’ll just give you some privacy, you know, in case you want to make up.”

The door closed, but not before Erwin whispered through the tiny crack, “or make me some babies.”


End file.
